Sprayers
by littlesun
Summary: An AU story, no magic. Harry needs help and Severus bears a hand. A ward and a guardian story. Harry is fifteen. Beta-read by wonderful Wellyuthink.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything HP related. It all belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.

**Sprayers**

Three teenage boys ran down a street, glancing back every now and then as if someone was chasing them. Two of the boys carried spray cans. The blondish boy – clutching a gold coloured spray can – was having a problem keeping up; he was on the rather fat side.

They turned the corner and their eyes fell on a little, grim figure sitting on the kerb.

"Catch!" the fat boy shouted and hurled the spray tin at the skinny boy.

The raven haired teen started and caught the tin automatically. The strength behind the throw made the spray go off all over the youth. The fat boy would have laughed, but he had hardly enough breath left for running away, so the sitting boy was saved from further humiliation.

The boy's green eyes concealed behind round glasses blinked a couple of times, presenting a somewhat owlish impression. He stared at the tin in his hand, his mind only slowly coming back from the far, far away place where he had been dwelling.

"You!" A sharp, cold voice cut the air like a knife and suddenly the boy wasn't sitting on a dirty ground anymore; his feet were hanging a few centimetres above the pavement. The can was rolling across the street, creating a soft metal clanging sound as it went. The green gaze turned up, and alighted on a strict-looking, middle-aged man, who was currently grasping the collar of his shirt in his fist, cutting off the boy's air supply.

The two of them stared at each other; the green eyes blinking fearfully as the furious black ones all but burned holes into them. The boy gasped for breath. The adult, as if he had just realised what he was doing, quickly set the boy on his feet. The strong hand moved, and he grasped the boy's narrow arm.

"Name?" the man barked.

The boy trembled. "Harry," he whispered. He made no effort to get free.

"I will give you a choice, boy." The man paused, but there was no saying whether the pause was to create a dramatic pause or out of his surprise when he saw the teenager flinch. "Either you will come with me and undergo my punishment, or we will go straight to the police station."

"I'll go," the soft answer came immediately.

"Go to serve my punishment?" The child nodded. The adult smirked. "You don't even know what it consists of."

The boy gulped audibly, his face resigned. He didn't ask.

"Let's go, then," the man commanded, not letting go off Harry's arm. "You are lucky that it's not allowed to physically discipline children anymore, otherwise I would have you over my knee already."

The two of them marched down the street. The adult, who had never introduced himself, kept glancing at the youth every now and then. _He is rather an odd boy,_ he mused, _sitting on the street, as if waiting for me. Hell, the boy even wasn't out of breath. _

The man had great experience with problematic youths. The behaviour of this particular culprit was untypical. The boy should have run; he should have hidden the spray tin and the gold splashed shirt. He should have argued, saying it hadn't been him, and that no strange man had any right to take him anywhere. _Odd, definitely odd, _he decided.

In his musings, the man nearly missed his own house. He halted, sharply tugging the boy's arm. A silent hiss of pain was the only response.

"We're here. Don't you even remember the houses you deface, boy?" the man asked with cold sarcasm. The boy only shook his head mutely. They walked through the small gate, which carried the name "Severus Snape".

"You are lucky I have a tin of facade paint left, otherwise I would make you pay for it," Severus announced. "You will paint the wall that you and your friends destroyed. You did destroy it, didn't you?" he checked.

The boy nodded; and any doubts Severus had had about the boy's guilt were gone. Had he seen into Harry's head, though, he would have known that _'yes'_ was always a better answer, or at least a less painful one. He would have also learnt that – in Harry's books – a couple of hours of work was hardly a punishment that was worth arguing over.

The boy painted silently while Severus read a magazine. Every now and then, he glanced at the working teen with satisfaction. The boy was quite clever with his hands, and he was rather diligent, too. Just as Severus thought teenage boys should be like. When the work was finished, the teenager stood there silently, until the man noticed. The black eyes inspected the freshly repainted wall and Severus nodded.

"You are free to go," he announced. The boy nodded at him too, in acknowledgement, or maybe it was his way of greeting, and left silently.

Later in the evening, Severus decided he had better announce to the local policeman – his friend – that a gang of sprayers was in the neighbourhood. First thing in the morning, he drove to the police station. Just before he knocked, he glanced at the 'Missing Persons' board and froze. In the picture of the poster, he could see the silent boy of yesterday. 'Harry Potter' the notice read.

..ooOOoo..

Severus found that Anthony, his policeman friend, had just finished a night shift and was about to leave for home. Tony invited Severus into his nearby flat to join him for breakfast and have a chat before he went to sleep.

"Good to see you, Severus," Anthony said as he filled Severus' cup with English Breakfast tea. "Is this a purely social call or do you need my 'professional' help?" The question was laced with as much teasing sarcasm as an overtired bobby could muster.

"The latter, I suppose, Tony," Severus answered while, with a gesture of his hand, he refused the offered slices of toasted bread and various other foods. "I came to the station to tell you that you had a gang of sprayers in the neighbourhood, but now the situation has become a little complicated."

Tony just raised his eyebrows questioningly, not bothering to pause in wolfing down his breakfast.

"Apparently, the boy I caught, who I made repaint my house and then let go, was the missing adolescent, Harry Potter," Severus informed his friend.

"That's a weird case," Tony stated. He had even stopped eating when Severus had mentioned the youth's name, which made it all the more clear that this case really was interesting.

"We've been hearing about him for years. No, the boy's not been on the run for very long, but his file weights a ton. Old Paul, he retired before you moved here-" Severus nodded; he knew that much. Tony continued, "Well, Paul strongly believed Harry was a normal kid, but his guardians were rotten. He said that, in his opinion, the vast majority of the investigated offences were made by Harry's cousin, but Harry was presented as the culprit whenever the police went to ask. Years ago, one young teacher tried to open an abuse case for Harry's sake but she was quickly hushed up." He shook his head, and took another sausage and piece of toast.

Severus refilled his cup and waited patiently.

"Personally, I have seen Harry about five times during the two and half years I've been working here. Of course I always made sure that I asked clearly about whether or not he did the crime, leaving him enough time to explain. However, he only nodded, never arguing about not being to blame. Just once, when he was accused of stealing whilst he was about thirteen, I think, he said 'I'm sorry, I was hungry.' Of course, if Paul was right about him, that would have been the only deed the boy really committed. Hard to judge, though," Anthony finished off, helping himself to more food.

Severus nodded pensively. "He only nodded yesterday. It did strike me as a bit weird too; he was just sitting on the kerb, and wasn't even out of breath. It was as if he had simply got bored with running."

"Maybe he wanted to be found and delivered back home," Tony improvised uncertainly. "Fearful to go back on his own after he broke away?" It was evident that this theory didn't ring true even to Anthony's own ears.

"Do you know why he ran away?" Severus asked. It was always hard to try and make sense of adolescents' doings, especially regarding some the more of the damaged ones' actions.

"It says on the record that there was a row," Tony said, sharing a piece of information he probably shouldn't. "Dursleys announced nothing more." He yawned. "Now I think I will go for a nap, no offence."

Severus got up. "Of course, Tony. Just one more question. What will be done with the boy if he gets caught?"

"Back to the Dursleys, probably. They never agreed to place him in a correcting institution. They thought that idea shameful or some such." Anthony shrugged. "Until he does something bigger, it's up to them to deal with him." He shook his head. "Can't say I'm happy about it, but what can you do? Out of protocol, I'm not trying my best to catch him. Better if he gets back home on his own."

Severus nodded a bit absentmindedly. There actually was one thing that could be done.

..ooOOoo..

Severus got into the habit of making his relaxing walks last much longer than they normally were. He was trying to find the boy.

He had resigned from his job – or had taken a long leave of absence, to be exact – to relax and write a book about his near fifteen years of experience with problematic children and adolescents. After the years of day-and-night work in a Youth Custody Centre, he longed for nothing more than to have a year or two of peace.

Now, he wondered. Maybe he also wanted to help this strange boy. The youth appealed Severus somehow. Or maybe he suddenly wanted to try to educate one child instead of a group of them. The dynamic would be entirely different, and the experience would be valuable.

Severus found him the fourth morning after he had had that breakfast with Anthony. The boy was lying face down on the grass in a forest. Unmoving. Severus' heart stopped for a second. He hurried nearer and shouted, "Harry Potter!"

The boy sat – or, more accurately – bolted upright. Severus sighed in relief and sent silent thanks to the gods.

Harry backed away from him in fright and raised an arm to shield his face.

"Relax, boy," Severus said in a soothing tone, "I'm not going to hit you."

Harry let his arm drop quickly and his face coloured. He put on his glasses and got up. Severus could see he had been sleeping on a thin blanket folded over a large sheet of polythene. As makeshift beds went, it wasn't half bad.

"You should take that with you since you will not be coming back here," he told the boy. Harry swallowed heavily. He knelt and packed the blanket into the polythene obediently. Severus didn't miss the look the boy darted towards the nearby bushes.

"Don't try to make a run for it," he advised calmly. "You would only make the situation worse."

Harry hung his head.

"If you promise me you won't try to escape, I won't have to march you by your arm," Severus pushed, just a little bit. It was the first step in the long and difficult process of creating a state of trust between them. "Do you promise?"

The boy nodded, and Severus prompted, "A verbal answer, please."

"Yes, sir," the boy whispered.

Severus glanced at him sadly. There was no fight in the boy. He didn't even ask where Severus was leading him. The teen evidently recognised a person of greater authority and he went out of his way to obey. How could have Severus missed, with all of his experience, such blatant indication of long term abuse?

"I haven't introduced myself," Severus said plainly as they walked. "My name is Severus Snape."

Harry gave him a sidelong glance. "I'm Harry." Well, it was not as much as Severus had hoped for, but it would have to do.

Severus pulled out his cell phone. He kept his eyes on the boy, prepared to grab him quickly in case he freaked out.

"Hi, Anthony, Severus here. What's your shift today? ... Yes? Great! ... Would you come to me in about fifteen minutes? ... Great. ... Bring breakfast for two, if you will. ... Thanks."

By the short side-long glances, Severus could see that Harry's attention was roused. Unsurprisingly, the teenager stayed mute. They silently walked back into town. One street from his house, Severus informed the boy, "The friend I called to is a policeman."

Harry halted and swallowed heavily. He hung his head even lower. "Please," he rasped, nearly inaudibly.

Severus' heart bled for him. The despair, the broken plea, was whispered even though the boy evidently didn't hold any hope for his supplication to be granted.

The adult laid his hands on the boy's shoulders gently. Ignoring the boy's flinch, he said, "Harry, be reasonable. It will get much colder in a few days. There's no way that you could have stayed camping in the woods."

He elicited no response.

"Let's go," Severus prompted and they started towards his home again. The boy followed like a lamb to the slaughter.

The small gate at the back of the garden banged behind them and Anthony's voice sounded from inside the gazebo. "Severus? I hope you have a good- I see." He finished dryly as he saw the smaller figure standing next to his friend.

"Harry, sit over there," Severus indicated a wooden chair in the arbour, slightly further back than Anthony's chair. "You two start your breakfast; I'll be back with a pot of tea momentarily."

Harry's head shot up, surprise clear in his pale face. "I- I don't have any money to repay you for this," he stuttered nervously, looking somewhere between Severus and the policeman.

"This one is on me, lad," Tony said in a friendly way. "We'll be doing paperwork, and that's never good to do with an empty stomach."

The boy's face paled even further. He obediently sat on the indicated seat and whispered, "Thank you, sir."

Definitely not your typical rogue.

..ooOOoo..

A few minutes later, Severus joined the unmatched couple. The huge policeman was wolfing his breakfast with his usual fervour; Anthony didn't bother to glance up when a big steaming mug landed before him, he just grunted in thanks. The boy evidently enjoyed his meal as well, eating his crispy baguette with unmistakeable pleasure. He did, however, stop eating for long enough to thank Severus politely for the tea.

Severus sat silently, sipping his tea, warming his long fingers on the mug, and observing his young guest unobtrusively. It was hardly a difficult task, as Harry kept his eyes down, looking like he wanted to forget why he had been brought here. There was still the childishly vulnerable air around him – a euphemism that Severus would never voice aloud, of course – that indicated to Severus that the boy would need as much a place of safety as of firm guidance.

Harry was eating more slowly now. His stomach was probably unused to consuming larger amounts of food. Severus felt a pang of regret that he hadn't offered the boy anything to eat after repainting the wall a few days ago. Back then, though, Severus had expected Harry to be a young delinquent who was heading home for hearty dinner.

"What were you eating when on the run?" Severus asked in his most benign tone.

Harry started. "I- Well, eh... "

"Either someone was giving you food or you stole it," Severus noted, as inoffensively as he could manage.

"No. No. I wasn't stealing. I wasn't, honest." Harry hurried to persuade them, giving a frightened glance at the policeman. Severus nodded and shot a glance at Tony, and he could see that even the policeman seemed inclined to trust the boy.

"Nobody reported you for stealing," Anthony told the teen, "so calm down. Take some fruit, you're far too skinny." He pushed some tangerines and a banana toward the boy, and continued eating.

Well, if he hadn't been stealing, then someone must have supplied him with food. "I wonder why your friend didn't also offer a shelter along with the food?" Severus mused. It wasn't technically a lie, but it was not a true speculation either – he supposed Harry's friends to be still living with their parents, who would hardly agree with harbouring a fugitive.

Harry paused peeling his banana and fidgeted. He blushed and bit his lip. _Was it a girlfriend who was feeding him?_ Severus wondered, slightly amused. Well, he was quite a nice boy, if one imagined him without the anxious expression and added a smile.

Severus raised an eyebrow, clearly indicating that he was expecting an answer.

The boy fidgeted some more, and answered grudgingly, "He would. I- " his blush deepened, "I wanted to be outside."

Until now, Severus had kept asking questions just to open the boy up a bit, and to show him that every answer wouldn't bring threats or dire consequences. After hearing such a peculiar explanation, he was suddenly on alert. A male had kept giving the boy food and he had offered a shelter – and he had probably wanted something in return, something that Harry didn't like; something worse than cold nights and rainy days.

"Did he want you to do something you didn't want to?" Anthony joined the conversation. His thoughts evidently took the same direction as Severus'. The policeman wasn't looking at Harry, but was diligently peeling himself a tangerine. Tony had once said Severus that busying himself with something else was his way of how to look less intimidating. "Something illegal, maybe?"

"No, no," Harry rushed to deny, "nothing illegal, sir."

Tony handed him a half of the tangerine. "What did he want in return, then?" he asked calmly.

"Thank you, sir," Harry took the fruit and stared at it, obviously reluctant to answer. "He wanted... a favour. But nothing illegal, honestly."

It was clear that the boy wouldn't reveal more. Anthony evidently decided that he wouldn't press the matter at the moment. He summed it up, "He wanted a favour, you refused, and he didn't force you. Is that how it happened?"

"Yes, sir," the teen answered, his relief obvious. Severus frowned inwardly. He would find out, sooner or later.

"May I- " Harry started hesitantly, "may I use a bathroom, sir?"

"Of course," Severus agreed and stood up. "I will go and make coffee. Do you drink coffee?" He asked Harry as he led him inside the house through the back door and showed him the right door. He got a negative answer and promised Harry a glass of juice.

He wondered if Harry was going to try to escape. The boy had no chance, of course – the bathroom window had an anti-theft protection that prevented it from opening wider than a thumb and half. Severus could keep an eye on the bathroom door from the kitchen, and the front door was locked, anyway. The only way out was to go through the back door and around the gazebo.

The boy stepped out of the bathroom, and seeing Severus through the kitchen doorframe, asked him politely if he needed a hand. Together they joined Tony again. He was yawning and immediately drew his coffee cup close.

..ooOOoo..

"So, Harry," Tony said, "you've already turned fifteen, so this time you will have a say if you want to go back to your guardians or go into an institution."

Harry swallowed heavily.

"Actually, there is a third possibility," Severus stepped in. Two pair of eyes turned to him, one curious and the other with a glint of hope. "You could go into a care of a professional guardian."

Harry blinked at him, obviously uncomprehending. Anthony asked surprised, "You would?"

Severus nodded and explained the teenager, "Sometimes, not very often – which is why you have probably never heard about this possibility – a child or a teenager is consigned to a guardian. As we are talking about problematic charges, they are not just common foster families, but educated professionals."

Severus glanced at Harry and found that he still wore a puzzled expression. "Do you understand me?"

"I think I do, sir," the boy started hesitantly. Then he added, timidly. "But, why?"

"Why are some children placed with a guardian?" Severus checked. He obtained an uncertain nod and he explained, "Some of them have to be taken out of their families and they are unfit to be placed in an institution or already have a negative experience with it." Here Severus couldn't miss Harry's flinch. _Now, that is weird,_ he mused, according to Anthony the boy had never been placed into an institution.

"Some children have problems with larger groups of children specifically, big families as well as Youth centres included," Severus added, "I could go on; the reasons can be quite various."

Harry fidgeted.

Severus decided to attack the problem from another angle, "If there weren't the third possibility, would you choose your guardians or an institution?"

The boy wriggled his hands nervously. They had to wait for the answer, but they were rewarded for patience. "Dursleys, I guess. Sir."

"And why is that?" Severus asked carefully. He glanced at Tony. The policeman nodded at him, he was apparently more that content to leave his friend to deal with the questioning.

Again, they had to wait. "I guess, because I know them." Harry shared reluctantly, and then added unexpectedly, "They don't beat me that much." He seemed surprised by what he had revealed.

"Are you afraid other boys would beat you in an institution?" Severus asked gently. From the teen's face it was evident that it hadn't even crossed his mind. For that, he added, "Or, that the educators would beat you?"

Harry shrank into himself. He suddenly looked two years younger. Severus sighed inwardly. _Where the hell has the boy gotten these issues?_ This could completely destroy Severus' plan.

"Harry?" Severus waited until the boy looked at him. "I won't say that it never happens, but generally the educators don't punish their wards physically. I have been working in an institution for nearly as long as you are alive, and I have never hit any child."

Every fibre of Harry's body showed distrust. _For God's sake,_ Severus thought in dismay, _the child will return to his abusive family out of fear of worse treatment. _

Anthony came to Severus' help. "I've known Severus here since we were kids, lad. He has never needed to enforce his authority physically."

Harry glanced at them nervously and he evidently came to decision that agreement is the safest way out. "Yes, sir. But- the others, maybe _they_ beat kids."

"But we're not talking about the others," Tony answered cheerfully, "Severus here has offered to take you in and be your professional guardian. And I offer to step by every now and then to ask you if you feel comfortable with the situation."

The mix of emotions in the boy's face was so complicated, that Severus decided not to try to interpret them. Instead, he gave Harry time to sort things out. The three of them were sitting silently in the gazebo. The birds were singing and it started getting warmer. It seemed that a nice, sunny August day was there before them.

Anthony yawned. Then he stood up, "Let's go then," he said and stretched. At Harry's alarmed expression he added, "We need to do the paperwork at the station, lad. Think about your options in the meantime."

When Severus was driving them to the police station, every now and then he glanced at Harry in the rear-view mirror. He wondered if the scared boy would be willing to take any risks.

..ooOOoo..

Once they were at the police station, Anthony led them to his small office. On the way he had to tolerate a few well-meant jokes from his colleagues commenting on his 'constant vigilance' before he could escape them.

Tony motioned his guests towards two chairs in front of his work table and with a yawn he lowered his huge body into his chair and turned on his computer.

"I'll call Mr. Dursley to come over. Before he arrives, we'll work on the protocol," he informed Harry and reached for the telephone. The boy swallowed heavily.

The reaction to Anthony's phone call was rather violent. And loud. Anthony quickly held the receiver four inches from his ear. Severus could clearly hear the arrogant and highly unpleasant voice ranting about ungrateful brats, and Dursley's important job. Harry was shrinking before Severus' eyes, staring on his hands clasped in his lap; a picture of a lost child.

"If you can't be here before 6:30 p.m.," Anthony said during a pause in Dursley's monologue, "I shall call your wife and have her come."

"No way," they could all clearly hear the answer, "she isn't feeling well, don't disturb her. Keep the boy till the evening; at least he will know what waits for ungrateful brats who run away from home. I'll try to make it before 6 p.m."

Anthony frowned, but he spoke to the man patiently, "Mr. Dursley, it's hardly a standard – "

"I don't care about your standards!" Dursley cut him off arrogantly. "Look, Officer, the boy has been trying to ruin our lives for fourteen years. I won't let him ruin my job. I'll be there in the evening." Even the click of the receiver as Dursley rang off sounded angry.

Tony muttered something under his breath. It sounded as _'fucking bastard'_ to Severus' ear. He could hardly disagree. "What a lovely job you have," he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't tell you haven't met some lovely parents in yours," Tony muttered.

"Touché." Severus bowed his head minutely. His gaze turned to Harry, who had ignored their verbal exchange completely, and was still staring at his hands. "What now?"

"I will call Mrs. Dursley," Anthony answered. "We can hardly keep an underage person for more than seven hours without checking all possibilities." To Severus it was obvious that Tony hoped that she would be easier to talk to. As Harry's slumped shoulders hadn't lifted a smallest iota, Severus doubted Tony's wish would be granted.

It wasn't.

Tony sighed and fell silent for a while, staring at the boy's bowed head pensively.

"Harry?" the policeman turned to the teen. The green eyes flicked towards him, but a second later, they turned back to Harry's hands. Severus could see the boy was ashamed and fearful; his hands were even starting to shake a little. He hoped Tony could read the signs as well and that the policeman would reassure the boy.

"Harry," Anthony started again, "now I need to hear your decision. Do you want us to try to place you into Severus' care, or would you prefer to go back to the Dursleys?"

The boy's head shot up in surprise. At seeing Tony's confused expression, Severus hastened to reassure the boy. "The offer still stands, of course. Also, you may ask questions before you make your decision," he added, speaking on instinct.

It was evidently the right thing to say, as Harry relaxed visibly. The boy fidgeted and started to play with a hole on his trousers idly. Severus was aware that Harry needed more time to make up his mind, but on the other hand he could see that Anthony was growing impatient and irritable. After all, it was nearing 11 a.m. and if Severus hadn't found Harry, Tony would have been asleep for about two hours already.

"So, Harry, is there something you want to ask me?" Severus urged him. "About rules or the daily regime you would have to follow in my house, for example?"

The boy hesitated, "I- I have a question."

"Only one?" Severus remarked lightly. Tony didn't bother to stifle a yawn.

"It is... kinda... personal," Harry said timidly, staring at his hands. Severus exchanged glance with his friend.

"Ask me. I will answer if I see any connection to guardian-ward relationship," Severus encouraged the boy gently. The boy probably would ask about Severus' family, he guessed.

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He coloured. He hesitated for long seconds; Severus feared the boy wouldn't find the bravery to ask his question. Fortunately, Harry decided to risk asking after all. "Do you- do you prefer boys or girls?"

Tony choked on his coffee. Severus froze for a second. "Are you asking about my sexual preferences?" he asked, stunned.

The boy blushed crimson and half nodded, half shrugged.

Suddenly, it made sense to Severus. The boy had been abused, probably either by his Uncle or by the man who had been feeding him when Harry was on the run. If Severus' suspicion was true, then the child suspected Severus of wanting to take advantage of him.

"Well, the answer to your question is 'neither'. I find _women_ attractive. Exclusively," Severus answered honestly. He doubted Harry would believe him, though. The boy's posture showed relief, but he was still far from convinced.

"Surely you have more questions?" Severus urged the boy softly.

The teen fidgeted nervously. "What if... well, what if we don't get on well together?"

"If we don't get along well," Severus mused, "I would certainly prefer it if you said you weren't satisfied in my care rather than running away. Of course, in that case, you would go back to your relatives or to an Institution. I will certainly not keep you against your will."

The green eyes glanced at him, as if to weigh his sincerity. "I would like to try it," Harry said softly.

..ooOOoo..

Severus very carefully pulled down on the handle and silently opened the door to what had previously been the guest room.

Harry was sleeping soundly, his face for once relaxed and peaceful. Severus hoped he would see this expression more often in future.

The teen had been painfully grateful when Severus had taken him to his home earlier today; the foolish boy had really believed that Tony would let him wait for the fat pig Dursley in a holding cell. Instead, Harry had got lunch and a grand-tour of Severus' small house, had amiably accepted house rules and the list of chores he would have to help with, and had actually smiled when he had been presented with his room.

Severus' lips curved in a smile as he remembered Harry's enthusiastic reaction, _'Wow, there's even a big window into the garden!'_

Severus closed the door soundlessly and retired as well.

..ooOOoo..

Severus was enjoying his morning tea in the gazebo. It was early, just past six, and everything was silent, with the exception of the birds, who were singing as if their little plumy lives depended on it. Severus loved mornings.

Severus was engrossed in reading his fantasy book – one of the many Discworld novels by Terry Pratchett he hadn't managed to read through the busy years - when suddenly, his stomach emitted a loud rumble. He glanced at his watch and found, to his astonishment, that it was already half past seven, which was the time his new charge should be getting up.

Severus went inside, meaning to climb the stairs and knock on Harry's door before he started preparing breakfast. Once inside, however, he could hear water was already running in the upstairs bathroom. He was surprised that the teenager had managed to wake up without an alarm clock; children of his age were rarely early risers. Severus entered the kitchen and, with practised movements, he started to lay sausages onto the grill and put slices of bread into the toaster. He briefly hesitated and then took out fruit for a salad from the fridge. Having a child in his household would force him to rectify his not-entirely healthy diet.

At ten minutes to eight, which meant ten minutes in advance, Severus heard light steps on the staircase. Harry hovered in the door to the kitchen hesitantly.

"G- good morning, sir," he greeted, uncertainly. When Severus responded in an amicable tone, Harry seemed to relax a bit. He added, "Can I help with making breakfast?"

"You may. Why don't you put water on for coffee and tea? Oh, and take the orange juice from the fridge," Severus instructed and deftly filled two bowls with chopped fruits, mixing it into a salad. "We will eat in the gazebo."

Soon, they were sitting at the table, the pile of wonderfully smelling sausages between them. Harry started on the bowl of salad Severus had set before him, eyeing the rest of the food uncertainly.

"Eat up while the food is hot," Severus urged him. The boy's grateful look left little doubt about the way his Uncle and Aunt had treated him. It also showed the frailty of trust Harry had in his new guardian. They had their work cut out for them.

Severus finished a fourth sausage, and pulled his mug of coffee nearer. He looked with satisfaction at Harry, who was helping himself heartily. Hopefully, the boy would soon stop looking like a Third-World child.

"We have a busy day before us," Severus informed the teen. Curious green eyes turned to him immediately. "First we go to your former family and retrieve your things. Then we decide what we need to buy for you. In the afternoon, we will made rounds here and introduce you to the neighbours."

Harry was very obviously not happy about the plans, but he didn't comment; nodding obediently. There was his usual resigned expression on his face. Though it was not as if Severus expected any enthusiasm over visiting Dursleys – the little he knew about them was enough. However, Severus certainly didn't feel like buying a whole new wardrobe and all other necessities over again. Harry had been on the run for only about five weeks, so his things should be up to date.

..ooOOoo..

Severus couldn't believe his ears. "Could you, please, repeat that, madam?" he asked politely.

"I said we threw his rubbish away," the horsey-faced woman repeated in her unpleasant voice, and this time she didn't add, "because we hoped he wouldn't come back."

"I see, madam," Severus commented with forced calm. "Did you, along with his clothing, also throw away his books and school supplies?"

"There's no belongings of his here anymore," Mrs. Dursley informed him frostily, "nothing at all. Absolutely nothing," she repeated with gusto and gave her nephew a hateful gaze. Her look missed where she had been aiming it as Harry had been keeping his eyes on his shoes for the whole conversation – which was taking place with them standing outside the front door, as the ill-mannered woman hadn't invited them in.

Severus extended his hand, which the car keys were in, and said softly, "Wait for me in the car, please, Harry. I will join you in a moment."

The boy glanced at him curiously, nodded, took the keys and left without a word to his Aunt. Severus could hardly blame him – their greetings hadn't been acknowledged when they had come, so why bother to say 'goodbye'? Plus, having seen Mr. Dursley's abominable manners last night and Mrs. Dursley's today, it was a miracle that the boy was as well behaved as he was.

Severus noted with satisfaction that Mrs. Dursley was now looking at him warily. Severus guessed that her husband would have gone all purple and loud by now, possibly even violent. Fortunately for her, Severus would never harm a woman. He didn't see a reason not to use her fear to his advantage, though.

"Madam," he said with overplayed pleasantness, pretending he was on the verge of a fit of anger, "I don't know why no one has bothered to compile a case of your abusive behaviour toward your nephew. However, it wouldn't be the least bit of effort for me to start one, take it to a court and proceed until you and your husband end up shamed and maybe in prison."

Severus watched in satisfaction as the woman paled and then went red, only to pale again, sporting ugly red blotches that stood up against the white face. She didn't manage to respond at all; opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

He smiled at her nastily. "Thanks to you I will have to go today and buy the boy a complete wardrobe, all of his everyday necessities, and also all school equipment. Besides, you have been undoubtedly receiving social benefits for Harry that you haven't spent on him. Let's say you owe him a thousand pounds. I require you to hand the money to me. _Now!_" he added menacingly, as she seemed like she was about to start arguing.

If looks were able kill, Severus would drop dead on the spot. Fortunately, they weren't, and Severus watched the horrible woman disappear into the house, to reappear again soon with an even sourer expression and a cheque in her hand.

"We don't keep so much cash in the house," she spat. "It wouldn't been safe with all the hooligans running rampant." Her cold, blue eyes turned towards Severus' car as she said that.

Her hateful comment irked Severus. He remembered Anthony telling him that the only crime Harry had ever confessed was food theft. Severus had met people like the Dursleys before, and he had little doubt that it was their own fault that Harry was driven to steal food.

"The check had better be covered," he said frostily, after glancing briefly at the sum. "Goodbye."

He turned his back to her and walked to the gate. He wasn't surprised in the slightest when her piercing voice sounded again – he had pegged her for the person who simply _must _have the last word.

"You won't need much money for school equipment," she shouted after him gleefully. "He's too dumb to finish a school. And besides, the brat has gotten himself expelled."

Severus sighed in relief when he got into the car. People like this cow were like poison draining his strength to live. He handed Harry the cheque and glanced at the teen briefly before he started the car. He could tell the boy was highly embarrassed.

"Lets' go shopping," he said lightly to ease Harry's mood.

"Wow, a thousand pound cheque," Harry commented in awe.

"I asked your aunt for a small amount of the money they got from the state," Severus replied easily, as he started to drive the car towards a nearby bank.

"Asked," Harry repeated in disbelief. Severus nearly burst in laughter; the boy's astonishment certainly didn't give a good reference for his relatives. "I didn't know they were paid to take care for me," Harry added pensively, as if to himself.

"They had been getting social benefits to cover your basic expenses," Severus explained. He glanced at Harry. The teen opened his mouth to ask something, but then he thought better of it. Severus guessed what the question was and added, "As I will from now on."

For a few minutes, there was silence in the car. Severus let Harry to muse on it. He hoped the boy wasn't disappointed. Maybe Severus should explain to him that he would have taken him in even if he had to cover his expenses by himself? Low self-esteem of abused children was rather notorious, after all.

However, Harry's thoughts were turned in slightly different way. "What if it's not enough?" the teen asked, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Enough for what?" Severus asked, unsure how to answer. 'I won't kick you out' sounded a bit too crude; Severus felt he needed a bit of time to rephrase it.

"Enough for everything I need," Harry elaborated. "Clothes and stuff. And food," he added after a minute pause.

Severus parked the car in front of a bank. He looked his new charge seriously and answered, "We won't lead a profligate life by any means, but I promise you will never go hungry or wear rags." He paused and let the boy digest the information. Then he continued, "If the benefit is not enough, I don't mind spending some extra money – if I find the expense reasonable, that is."

Seeing Harry's expression, Severus elaborated, "Such as buying books, tickets for culture events, or going on a holiday or a trip." He was rewarded with Harry's timid smile. "Let's get out; we are at our first stop."

"Children's wear?" Harry asked, half indignantly, half horrified. Severus raised an eyebrow; and then his eyes followed Harry's stare. There was a small shop with baby's wear and children's wear. Severus nearly burst out laughing.

"No, the bank," he informed Harry dryly, and motioned to the modest bank building before them. "Unless you crave to wear yellow dungaree pants and a sweatshirt with a pink dragon on it." He smirked. The described attire was displayed in the shop window. The teen blushed and got out of the car quickly. Severus wished Harry felt at ease enough for a dry response. It would take more time. Lots and lots of time. He sighed and got out as well.

They entered the bank; Severus stopped Harry with a 'hold it' gesture when the teen wanted to hand him the cheque. "Keep it; it's your money after all. We will change the cheque and create an account for you."

To say that Harry was surprised would be the understatement of the century. Severus motioned towards the comfy armchairs for people who were waiting – both counters were occupied – and explained, "My task is to not only give you a home and feed you. I am supposed to prepare you for an independent life. It means that besides supporting you in getting an education or a traineeship, I will also teach you to master money and budget, how to pay bills, how to apply for a job, and such."

"Oh," was the only response Harry managed. Then in awe he let Severus lead him to the bank clerk. They presented the cheque for payment; then they opened an account in Harry's name and deposited £ 600 of Petunia's money.

"Have you got a wallet?" Severus asked. The teen answered negatively. Severus stashed the rest of Petunia's money and commented, "One more item to buy, then."

After visiting several shops and buying everything Severus could think of, Severus was glad he could rest his legs. They went for a late lunch in a small, homey restaurant. _Thank God the boy was not fussy about clothes like many of his peers were,_ Severus thought gratefully. Harry seemed quite weary as well, and he wolfed his meal as if he hadn't eaten for days, rather than hours.

Severus shook his head when he saw Harry pulling out his new wallet. "Food is on me." He was amused to see how happy Harry seemed to be every time he paid for the very many items they bought. Apart from his joy over the new things, there was an unmistakeable delight to be the one paying; to be the one with power over money. He would have to see that spending money wouldn't become a drug to Harry – as it often happened to teens who had never had money to master previously, and then suddenly were given plenty.

Severus was driving them home when he informed Harry, "The money left will be your pocket money for the next two months." Harry nodded. Another habit that Severus would have to wean Harry off, he noted to himself.

"Afterwards, I will give you pocket money that you are advised to spend carefully, or save it. There are four things you are not allowed to spend on – smoking, drinking, drugs, and gaming machines," Severus continued, this time in harder voice. He glanced at Harry and saw the boy nod easily. _Good._

"We will buy your school equipment in the next few days. You can pay for it by the card that will have already been sent by then." This time Harry's face showed uneasiness. Severus wondered if the boy had heard his aunt's last words to Severus, or if he thought his guardian still didn't know about his expulsion. As they were already nearing Severus' home – their home, that was – Severus decided to let it be for the time being.

"We will unload the shopping bags, and then go to meet the neighbours," he said to the teen, as he parked before the house. Harry's uneasiness visibly deepened.

..ooOOoo..

"Let's have the cake before you go and put your shopping away." Severus laid the cake, which Miss Lavender – an elderly lady living in the second house on the right – had given them, on the table. Severus wondered what Harry's relationship with his past neighbours had been like, because his ward had been very anxious about meeting the current ones. As the rounds had progressed, the teen had been acting more and more relieved, and his mood had changed completely when he was given a cake.

Harry happily followed Severus into the kitchen, and soon he was narrowing his green eyes in pleasure. Miss Lavender's cakes were always heavenly.

Severus pondered briefly how to approach the topic of Harry's further schooling. The boy had one more year of obligatory school before him even if he were as dumb as Mrs. Dursley had presented him to be – and Severus doubted every word that had left her foul mouth, anyway. It was the middle of the summer and a new school had to be chosen soon. Severus hoped to fill any gaps in Harry's knowledge, and of course, there was no knowing if the new school would use different text books from his old one. Yes, the sooner he got accepted by a new school, the better.

_No faster way than being blunt,_ he decided, and asked, "Which school did you attend and what was the name of your school headmaster, Harry?"

The boy stopped eating, and his eyes met Severus' for a split second, before they turned to a net curtain that Harry suddenly seemed to find very interesting. "Stonewall High. Mr. Black," he answered grudgingly.

Severus got up to retrieve Yellow Pages. "Can you remember his first name, or his address?" he asked his ward, who was watching him with guarded eyes, a piece of cake forgotten in his hand.

"Franklin," Harry shared, "but I don't know where he lives." After a pause, he added helpfully, "Maybe he lives close to the school, 'cause I saw him walk there."

"Because," Severus corrected him automatically, thumbing through the phone numbers. "Here they are - two Franklin Blacks. Oak Street or Wauxhall Road; do you remember if one of them is near to the school?" He looked up to see Harry shaking head negatively.

"Why were you expelled?" he moved on the main question. Harry only shrugged as a response. "Why?" Severus repeated, his voice more demanding.

Harry was silent for a minute and then informed him, "It doesn't matter, 'cause I won't go there anymore, even if they took me back."

Severus wondered how someone could sound resolute and fearful at the same time. Harry's tone of voice suggested that the boy would rather run away again then to go back to that school. Or any school?

"You are obligated to attend a school for at least one more year," he informed his ward calmly. "And this part of town has another secondary school, so you don't have to attend your old one."

The boy appeared to be relieved; his tense posture relaxing somewhat. Evidently, he wasn't opposed to schools in general.

"I still need to know why you were expelled," Severus prompted. "I want to know your version before I contact the headmaster."

Severus patiently waited through the teen's long silence, noting one nervous tick after another: shuffling, lips licking, hands wringing. Then, just when he was convinced that the boy wouldn't talk, Harry said almost silently, "I didn't do it. It was Dudley."

Severus nodded, rather unsurprised by the revelation, and with a gesture of his hand he prompted Harry to go on.

"He- " Harry blushed fiercely. "He touched a girl. Against her will."

Severus sat up straight immediately, alarmed by the news. Upon seeing the sharp movement, Harry shot to his feet, alarmed as well. He backed away from the table, preparing to dart towards the door.

Severus forced himself to speak very evenly, even though he wished to shout at the stupid teen. "Sit down, Harry, I promise you I will not harm you." He watched Harry to lick his upper lip nervously and to take a hesitant step back towards the table. He gave no indication he would sit again; Severus decided not to force him.

"To be accused of sexual abuse is very serious, Harry. If it gets into your school report, it will be nearly impossible to get a normal school to accept you," Severus said, trying to explain his sharp reaction. "I suppose you didn't even try to persuade the schoolmasters that you were not the one on blame?" Harry shook his head mutely.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it. _Of all things that could complicate the situation, it had to be a harassment accusation. The only positive thing was that the girl's parents hadn't gone to the police – Anthony would have known if they had.

Severus sighed. "I'm going to call your former headmaster now. You can stay here or you can go upstairs." After some hesitation, Harry decided to stay. Severus put the phone on loudspeaker.

..ooOOoo..

"Hello," the melodious voice of a small girl answered.

"Hello," Severus tried to soften his tone to accommodate the child. "My name is Snape and I would like to talk to Mr. Franklin Black, the school headmaster."

"That's Grandpa," the girl informed him proudly, "he's very important."

"Of course he is," Severus agreed readily, "that's why I am calling him."

"I'm with Grandpa the whole week, and tomorrow we're going to the petting ZOO," the child happily provided another piece of useless information.

"I'm sure you will have lovely time. Now – " Severus was cut off by a rather long recitation of the list of animals that the girl was going to pet in the ZOO. He noticed that Harry was grinning at Severus' inability to get the intended person to the phone. It was as if he was a completely different boy, wearing this carefree expression.

"Sweetheart, who are you talking to?" A deep voice sounded on the other side of the phone connection. Severus noticed that Harry's smile vanished into thin air.

A short explanation was given by the child, and Mr. Black apologised, "Franklin Black speaking. I'm sorry that my granddaughter kept you."

Severus introduced himself and assured the Headmaster that his granddaughter was a bright and polite child who by no means had bothered him.

"The reason why I am calling is Mr. Potter, whom I have recently taken into my guardianship, and who used to attend your school," Severus continued. Harry looked uneasy and he hugged himself with his thin arms. "But maybe I should call later, so not to deprive you of your time with your granddaughter?"

"She will amuse herself for a while," the man dismissed. "I misjudged the Potter's case quite badly," Black admitted honestly. "I'm glad I went to talk to the parents of the wronged girl, otherwise I wouldn't have found the truth. We will be glad to have Mr. Potter back in September."

Severus blinked. Harry's face showed the astonishment Severus felt. He said uncertainly, "I must have missed a part of the story. Harry is no longer expelled?"

The Headmaster replied, "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley haven't told you? How strange. I found out two weeks ago that the girl had been attacked by someone else. By Harry's cousin, actually. I went to speak to Mr. Potter's old guardians and explained the situation."

Black added. "Unfortunately, I can't expel the real attacker, as the girl refuses to give a testimony, and the Dursleys deny their son's guilt, of course."

It was clear how much the Headmaster regretted that fact. Severus understood perfectly. Who knew how many children Dursley would bully and abuse till a brave soul would testify against him? Until then Black would have to tolerate the abuser and risk the mental and physical health of his pupils. Harry's forlorn expression indicated that he also understood.

After a small pause, the Headmaster asked, "May I talk to Harry? I would like to apologise to him."

Harry shuffled his feet. "That's okay," he said, all uncomfortable.

"I am sorry I didn't have more faith in you," Black insisted. "Although, if you had denied the charge, I would have looked more thoroughly into the matter."

Harry shrugged, becoming more uncomfortable with every minute. "I don't want to talk about it," he said finally.

"We would like to ask you for Harry's reports," Severus stepped in, before the situation could turn even more embarrassing for both Harry and Black. "Harry would prefer to start anew at another high school, where his record will be clear, and where he won't have to see his cousin. Unfortunately, the Dursleys 'lost' all of Harry's things."

"I see," the other man said, and it was clear that he understood there was more than met the eye in the matter, "that won't be a problem; I will call the school secretary immediately, and have the reports sent to you. If you would share your address- " the man was cut off by his granddaughter. Severus couldn't hear every word, but it seemed to him as if she was suggesting he and Harry joined the Blacks to the petting ZOO.

Severus found he had been right; Headmaster Black shared the girl's offer. Severus wanted to refuse politely, of course, as Harry was too old for such amusement. He noticed, though, that Harry's expression had turned wistful. _Curious,_ Severus thought. He had expected the teenager to be indignant in the manner only 'nearly adults' could be.

"That would be nice," he answered. "What time should we be there?"

After they made meeting arrangements, they both hung up.

"Have you been to the petting ZOO before?" Severus asked curiously. Harry smiled, and nodded. He looked happy and kind of... wicked?

"Nice memories?" Severus tried to find the reason.

"They showed Dudley out, 'cause he teased the animals." Harry grinned at him.

Severus could understand why Harry cherished that memory. He smiled back. "I am surprised he didn't pass the blame onto you," he remarked.

"Couldn't," Harry informed him happily. "The Dursleys left me sitting by the cashier's office."

Severus could only shake his head in dismay. It figured that the Harry's guardians would be nasty enough to take him to the ZOO and forbid him to have any fun, leaving him hurt and jealous of other children.

..ooOOoo..

The boy was unhappy.

Severus was sure of that. Harry had been under his wing for nearly three weeks, and Severus had come to know his moods and facial expressions quite well.

The first few days that he had spent at Severus' home, Harry had been very quiet, and he had rarely spoken without being spoken to first. As time passed, he had been slowly losing his frightened attitude, and behaving more calmly around his new guardian.

He had gradually perked up during the last month, becoming more relaxed and less and less wary of Severus. Harry had no reason to fear Severus, as his guardian had had no reason to rebuke him or even punish him. Harry hadn't had the slightest problem getting used to his rules and expectations. It was clear that the boy really was a good child who had been in the wrong hands in the Dursleys' household.

Harry studied relatively diligently to catch up with his future classmates; he helped with chores, and enjoyed his free time in and outside the house. Every now and then, Severus could hear him whistling a tune. Lately, everything had gone more smoothly than Severus would have dared to hope.

Last night, however, when the teenager had got back from town – before 9 p.m. as he was expected to – Severus had thought Harry looked somewhat subdued. First, he had waved it off as a passing mood; Harry was a rather silent child, after all, and he was at the best age for occasional brooding.

Harry's mood hadn't seemed to change, though, throughout the following day. Now, Harry was playing a computer game – with the talent of youth, he had become quite proficient with computers in no time – and Severus was pretending to read the new issue of his Teachers' magazine. He pondered how to address Harry's problem without unsettling the boy further.

About twelve minutes later, the two hours that Harry was allowed to play computer games ended – in good conscience, Severus certainly couldn't let him dally away any more time each day – and the teen was half-heartedly browsing internet. Severus still hadn't found an easy opening.

"Let's make some ice-cream sundaes," Severus offered. Harry seemed to find that a good idea, and the two of them went to the kitchen to put fruit, ice-cream, and cream in two high glass cups. With a long biscuit added in and covered with small pieces of chocolate, the sundaes looked irresistible.

Back in the sitting room, they attacked their treats with gusto.

"How do you feel about school coming soon?" Severus asked conversationally. He doubted Harry's mood had anything to do with the upcoming school year, but it was a good place to start.

Harry shrugged. "A bit nervous about classmates, I guess," he responded, but he didn't sound really nervous about it.

"Everything alright with the Blacks?" Severus checked. The visit of the petting ZOO had been a hit. Harry and little Susan Black had had a grand time petting and feeding every little pony, sheep and countless other animals. Headmaster Black and Severus had had a good chat about the themes that overlapped between their two professions. Black had apologised to Harry for the second time, and when he had seen how much Susan had taken to Harry, the man had offered Harry a summer job of 'babysitting' his granddaughter three afternoons a week. Severus was glad that the teenager was earning his own money, and thus would have a regard for it. Black's trust did wonders to Harry's self-confidence, too.

"Alright. Susan and I are going to the petting ZOO again tomorrow," Harry informed him contentedly, and put a big strawberry covered in vanilla ice-cream into his mouth. So far, they had been to the ZOO every afternoon Harry had babysat the little girl. Susan couldn't get enough of the animals, and she was glad she finally had a victim who didn't object to endless visits at the ZOO. Harry was content to visit the ZOO as well; he had mentioned to his guardian that he had befriended a teenage girl, called Amelia. She was taking care of the animals for her summer job. Severus wondered if there was a romance blossoming. That certainly could be the reason for Harry's moodiness, Severus thought.

"What about Amelia?" Severus asked in a carefully neutral tone.

Harry shrugged. "What about her?"

Severus sighed inwardly; Harry had apparently decided to be difficult. He didn't want to be pushy, so he ceased asking for the moment. They ate in silence for a while.

"She's alright," Harry volunteered after a few minutes. "Pity she's going to another school. It would be great to know someone at the new school."

All predictable possibilities for troubles spent, Severus decided for the direct approach. "You seem to be unhappy. Is there a problem?"

At first, Harry obviously wanted to offer his usual _'no, everything's alright'_. The boy stopped himself, and after a minute pause, he admitted a short, "Yeah."

It was clear to Severus that his ward was not going to volunteer any information. After many careful questions and hesitant answers, Severus had quite a clear picture of what had happened.

The 'friend' who had been 'giving' Harry food during July, was neither a friend nor a giver. Technically, he was a child abuser, because Harry hadn't even been fifteen in July. Severus saw him more as a pathetic sexual cadger, though. In exchange for the food, Harry had been asked to sexually satisfy the man – in his early twenties, Harry estimated – with his hand. The man had offered shelter in exchange for fellatio, but he hadn't forced Harry when the boy refused. No doubt, Severus gritted his teeth, that the pervert had been waiting for the weather to become colder, and for Harry to become needier.

To Severus' frustration, Harry was failing to see how spectacularly wrong the man's doing had been. 'Taking advantage' was shrugged off; the word 'abuse' waved off as well.

"It wasn't that bad," Harry tried to calm him – calm! – as he couldn't miss the anger that was spread across Severus' face. "I always could go back to Dursleys if it was that bad. Not as if I liked it, I'm not into boys," Harry hasted to add.

Severus gave it one more try, "You were _underage_ for any sex, consensual or not. He took _advantage_ of your hunger, which is repulsive, and he even dared to pretend to be your friend, which is an appallingly disgusting display of hypocrisy. We really need to announce it to the police."

"No."

It was the most resolute refusal Severus had ever heard from Harry. He could not help but feel satisfied that Harry had finally started feeling confident enough to voice his mind. Of course, at the same time, Severus was displeased that Harry did so at such an inconvenient occasion.

Severus wanted to reason with his ward, to explain that not announcing the crime would possibly endanger other boys or girls in the streets, whose problems the man would take advantage of. Harry's next words took his speech away.

"I just want him to leave me alone," Harry said, sounding painfully young.

_Of course_, Severus realised. He had got sidetracked with his anger, and had forgotten that Harry had a current problem, not just bad memories.

"He still wants you to- " Severus exclaimed in disbelief and then cut himself off. "He doesn't know you don't need food anymore?"

"He wants money," Harry explained, and described Severus the whole situation.

Harry had met Mark, which was the man's name, in the town last night. At first they had talked amicably, and Mark had seemed to be genuinely happy for Harry. Then, however, Harry said, Mark had tried to persuade him to become 'intimate' again. Harry had refused, of course, and Mark had started to reproach Harry, saying that he had been a great friend to him by giving him food, and now Harry was turning his back on him. When had this strategy of mind abuse failed, Mark had asked Harry for money, to 'pay him back' for the food he had given him in July.

"He wanted 50 pounds," Harry continued, peeved more than Severus would have expected him to be about losing money. "But I told him I would give him none. It's my money and I have plans with it. Besides, it would be only the beginning. They always want more, don't they? At least according to books and movies they do."

At the time, Severus hadn't been sure if it was a good thing that Harry had chosen crime stories as his part-time hobby. Now he was glad for it. Apparently, Harry had taken in something useful from the genre. Before he managed to compliment Harry on his good thinking, and on not letting himself be bled, Harry continued his rant.

"And do you know what he told me?" His voice turned from angry to nearly tearful, "He said he would go to my new school and tell my new classmates that I'm a prostitute!"

Severus saw red. He managed to keep calm when he commended Harry for taking Severus into his confidence and for his rightful actions – Harry had told Mark he needed time to think about it. Then Severus demanded Mark's full name and address and went to vent his anger on the deprived sod.

..ooOOoo..

Later that evening, Severus got back home and announced to Harry, "He won't bother you again."

His ward cheered up visibly. "Thanks," he smiled at Severus gratefully. "What did you do to him?"

"Do?" Severus raised his brows. "Nothing physical; I would think you know me better than that. I _talked _to him and informed him of a few truths. If I ever find that he dared to approach you even to say 'hello', he will end up in prison for years."

"Pity I hadn't seen his face." Harry grinned with a hint of maliciousness. Severus couldn't begrudge him for it. He himself had felt rather spiteful when he had explained to Mark what would have waited for him at prison; Mark would have had more sex than he had ever imagined; only he would be rather on the giving end than the receiving one.

"Now, though," Severus changed the topic, "I would love to know what great plans you have for your money?"

"Have a guess." Harry grinned at him. "You have three tries."

"Do I get some hints?" Severus played along. It cheered him that by rescuing Harry from Mark's clutches, Severus had apparently brought down the rest of the defence wall that Harry had been hiding behind.

Even with three hints and three tries, Severus didn't manage to guess Harry's plans. When the boy gave the game away, Severus whistled.

"What a great plan," Severus enthused sincerely. "I wish you good luck."

..ooOOoo..

"Okay, five last questions." Twenty-six year old Harry Potter, a rather well-known author and traveller, felt more than ready to end the press conference and go home to rest. "It is a pleasure to talk to you, but my lovely wife is waiting for me."

The twenty-odd reporters laughed. Harry was popular for his playful novels about the various countries he had travelled through, and for his guides for tourists, as well as for his easy demeanour.

"What will be your next book about?" a young reporter in a school uniform asked. Harry guessed he was about to finish secondary school.

"I plan to write two books, actually," Harry explained. "From my recent travels around Darjeeling in India, I have learned some really intriguing facts and ideas about witchcraft in India. People there really believe in magic; and their belief influences their lives. I want to write a novel about an Indian village life."

"I also plan to write a trip guide about Britain," Harry continued. "My wife Amelia is in a family way and I want to be close to her. So, it is a good-bye to Asia or Africa for the next few years. I want to travel around all the areas of our lovely country, and find some new tips for family trips."

"Congratulations. Boy or girl?" asked a middle-age woman with a tag revealing that she was a reporter of the Intelligent Women's Monthly.

"It's too soon to know." Harry gave her a bright smile. "I don't really care; I only hope the baby is healthy."

"Please, name three people who influenced you the most," the reporter of Guardian of Surrey asked.

"Hm," Harry thought briefly. "It must be Mr. Snape, my guardian, who gave me the chance to start a new life." The majority of the reporters nodded; they knew about Harry's past. He never made a secret of it, and talked freely about his childhood in several interviews, hoping that it would encourage mistreated children to seek help.

"Then, of course, there is my wife," Harry smirked at the man who asked him, "search la femme, and all that."

"Third," Harry frowned, "It would be my former guardians, my Uncle and Aunt – sorry that I haven't picked just one of them. I don't like them, but they influenced me a lot."

"Do you know that your cousin has been charged with aggression?" the same reporter asked. When Harry shook his head, the man added, "He was reported for starting pub fights repeatedly."

"I didn't know," Harry answered. "I lost all contact with them more than ten years ago. Or is it eleven?" He decided not to count that one angry phone call from Vernon after one of his interviews a few years back. Harry shrugged unhappily. "I suppose Dudley needed a new start when he was fifteen as well."

Harry realised that the mood in the room had turned too serious, gloomy even, and he thought quickly about how to change it. He didn't want the conference to end like that.

"Now, why don't you two ask me a question, each?" Harry gently invited two primary-school girls, who had been quite silent so far, intimidated by all the adult – or nearly adult – reporters around.

A short whispered discussion later, one of the girls asked, "Did you have some dream when you were at school?"

"I had a big dream," Harry answered, contentedly. "I wanted to travel around the world. I started saving money for my first trip abroad when I was fifteen."

The other child, blue-eyed with long dark hair, asked him, "Do you already know some tips for the new family trips?"

"A have a few ideas." Harry nodded. "I will reveal only one, now, because if I gave away more, nobody would buy my book." He grinned at them in a conspiratorial way, and the girls grinned back.

"My friend Susan would never forgive me if I didn't mention the Petting ZOO in Surrey," Harry disclosed, and didn't add that Susan had decided to become the ZOO's veterinarian as soon as she finished at VET Uni. The girls 'ooh-ed' and the Intelligent Women's Monthly woman gave him a motherly smile.

"Thank you for coming," Harry closed the press conference. "I wish that your dreams will come true as mine did."


End file.
